


Magnet for Trouble

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Brett, Brett is not Foggy's Friend (except he is really), Gen, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Protectiveness, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Foggy has somehow got himself caught up with Daredevil really should have dawned on Brett sooner. He might not care much for the idiot but his Mom does and she'd be upset if he got hurt. But it's not like Foggy's going to listen to any warning Brett has...</p>
<p>He's going to have to talk to Daredevil for this one. Oh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnet for Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Filled originally [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=1051605#cmt1051605), this is also an entry for the [Minor Character Fic Fest](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3577.html?thread=7663353#cmt7663353)

Brett's not actually expecting to see the masked vigilante the night he responds to yet another report of a Daredevil fight in Hell's Kitchen. He rarely sees him but instead responds to reports of fighting and screams to find badly beaten criminals babbling about the Devil and the figure in red. They're hard to miss.

This time however...

'Holy shit.' Brett frowns as he nears the alleyway, sure he knows that voice. 'Holy shit,' the man says again, slightly louder and it clicks.

What the hell is Foggy doing there? He turns the corner and sure enough, that's Foggy Nelson being helped to his feet by Daredevil (okay, yes, Brett's kinda proud his nickname took hold in the media).

'Nelson?' Brett asks and Foggy jumps. He then briefly glares at Daredevil, who smirks.

'Sergeant,' Daredevil says in that measured tone he has. 'Mr Nelson may be in need of assistance.'

Foggy sputters at that. 'What, no. No, I'm not in need of assistance, what the- Hey!' Daredevil chooses that moment to dart away, jumping for the fire escape behind him. 'Hey, don't run off on me! I was going to make a point!'

'No you weren't,' is the last thing Daredevil calls over his shoulder before he disappears from sight.

Muttering something Brett can't hear, Foggy turns to him. 'Ah, hey Brett. So, um. The mugger's over there?' He points towards a dumpster and sure enough, once Brett takes a few steps forward, he can see a man groaning beside it. With a sigh, Brett moves to secure him and call for backup.

'You alright then Foggy? Ma'll kill me if you've gotten hurt while I'm on duty,' he asks once the man is secure. He's not surprised to see Foggy's halfway out of the alleyway; clearly trying to sneak off. Brett would be trying to sneak off too if he'd been seen by a police officer being as chummy with Daredevil as Foggy just was.

'I'm fine. Not even a scratch.' Foggy holds up his hands to demonstrate. 'He'd barely knocked me to the ground when M-Daredevil showed up. You know, he's kinda scary in real life.'

Brett snorts. 'I'm aware. You two seemed pretty friendly. You know him?'

Foggy turns away. He's going to lie. Foggy hates looking people in the eyes when he lies. 'We've worked together a bit. Legal counsel stuff.'

Okay, that's not even a good one. 'A vigilante needing legal advice?'

'Well, he certainly needs to know what laws he's breaking,' Foggy says as he turns back.

'Seriously though?' Brett asks as he hears the sirens of his backup - and the ambulance - approaching.

Foggy just shrugs. 'You'd be surprised.' Then Brett's backup is there and in the organised chaos that is a crime scene, Brett loses track of Foggy. By the time he goes to look for him, Foggy's gone.

Brett sighs. Great. Now what?

************

The thing is, for most of their lives, Foggy's been the idiot kid of his Mom's best friend who can't seem to keep himself out of trouble and is way too nice for his own good. Irritatingly nice really and always smiling, to the point that once, as a very small kid, Brett had punched him to see if he fought back. He hadn't, but instead tore into Brett verbally and well, Brett learnt for sure that day that sticks and stones may break bones but words not only hurt but stuck around.

Their Moms had made them apologise solidifying their 'hatred' (yes, it's a hatred Ma; he hates Foggy; no he doesn't like him deep down and come on, if you're going to buy him a present get him one he'd actually like, like that ugly tie there) for another. But even then, it's always somehow been Brett's job - right up until Foggy left for college - to keep an eye on the idiot and get him out of the trouble he gets himself into, if only because his Mom likes the dumb lug for some reason and wouldn't want him dead or maimed.

So now that Foggy's got himself _involved_ with that damned vigilante Daredevil and at risk of getting himself seriously hurt or dead; it looks like it's falling to Brett to wade in and bail the nitwit out of trouble. As per usual.

A part of him can't believe it took him seeing them together to realise Foggy's gotten himself into trouble. His first inkling should have come from Foggy's own mouth, when he mentioned working with Urich, who was also working with Daredevil back when he was the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. But Brett's an idiot and he's clearly forgotten in the years he's been at college, what a trouble magnet Foggy is. He didn't even notice later that same damned day - and following weeks and months - because despite noticing how involved Nelson and Murdock is in the Fisk take down he fails to think about what that _means_ in terms of them working together with Daredevil.

But now where to go from here? Foggy clearly knows enough to realise that confirming a connection to Daredevil is not in his best interest; if not enough to realise he shouldn't be hanging around or helping or _knowing_ a vigilante. He'll lie. And Brett hates watching Foggy try to lie, it's just embarrassing for everyone. Plus it's not like he can make Foggy stop hanging around Daredevil - if anything warning him off will make Foggy hang out with the guy even more. Foggy's never had any sense.

Which leaves one choice really. Brett's gotta go talk to Daredevil.

Damn it.

************

It's two days later that Brett gets his chance. He's following up on yet another report of Daredevil fighting, this time involving gunshots, and isn't surprised when he comes across a half dozen unconscious men sprawled on the sidewalk. All of them look like hell; Daredevil's calling sign.

'Why is it always me?' he mutters as he checks the breathing of the closest man.

'Right place, right time?' an amused voice replies and Brett jumps. He looks up and sure enough, there's Daredevil perching on the roof of the nearest building with a smirk on his face.

'Wrong place, wrong time.' Brett snaps and moves on. He doesn't bother drawing his gun; Daredevil will scamper before he got a shot in and anyway Brett's not actually sure he wants to be the man that manages to act on Daredevil's arrest warrant. He likes living, thank you very much.

That gets a laugh out of Daredevil, which has Brett blinking up at him in surprise. Who knew the man could laugh?

He shakes his head. Right, get your courage together Brett. Time to talk. 'So, I noticed you and Foggy Nelson were rather, ah _chummy_ last time I saw you,' Brett says casually, noting how Daredevil tenses at the mention of Foggy's name. 'You planning on doing that again?'

Daredevil cocks his head. 'Any of your business if I am?'

Brett shrugs. 'Don't get me wrong, I don't care either way about the man. But, for some reason, some folk around here actually like him and I'd hate to see him getting hurt because he's thrown his lot in with a lawless vigilante.' For some reason the word 'lawless' gets a huff of laughter from Daredevil. Brett ignores it. 'Should I be worrying?'

'Foggy knows what he's doing.'

Well that's great. 'He really doesn't,' Brett says with a sigh. 'But I ain't going to be able to convince him of that, am I?'

Daredevil smirks again. 'He's very stubborn.'

Brett sighs again. 'Tell me something I don't know. Okay, fine then.' He checks the breathing of the last man then turns to face Daredevil, hands on his hips. 'Just know this - you get Foggy hurt and I'll make you regret it.'

For a moment Daredevil just stares. Then he smiles and _jumps off the roof_ , landing right in front of Brett. Brett only just manages to not step back in shock because sure, he called the man Daredevil but there's living up to the name and then there's just being an absolute idiot.

'You're... threatening me?' he says as he looms towards Brett.

Brett holds his ground, hand shifting to his gun. He'll not have time to draw it but it's nice to dream. 'Promising you. Hurt Foggy Nelson and I'll make you regret it.'

Daredevil steps back and finally nods. 'I'll keep it in mind.'

'You do that.' There's more bravo in Brett's voice than he's actually feeling.

He must pick up on it because that causes Daredevil to laugh as he moves towards the dumpster. 'I promise Sergeant, I'll even have him home by curfew.'

Wait, what? Was he implying...? Oh hell no. Brett didn't mean that. 'Shit, no, what?'

Daredevil pauses on the rooftop he'd just jumped onto and turns back. 'Was that not what you meant?' he asks, amused.

'Hell no. No, no, no.' The bastard is outright laughing at this point. Brett has not come prepared for this talk. Oh Foggy, you _idiot_ , what have you gotten yourself into?

'Be prepared next time then Sergeant,' Daredevil says and that's it. He's off running across the rooftops, fading into the darkness. Moments later, Brett hears the sirens of his backup.

He sighs. He's going to have to prepare another speech, isn't he?

The things he does for Foggy Nelson. Why are they even friends again?


End file.
